catsthegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Championship
In the start of the tutorial, Uncle Tony signs you up for your first championship match. You'll have to get beat 23 stages to get into the 24th stage (or Finals). They'll also unlock new weapons, bodies, etc. once you advance from stage to stage. You won't get them as soon as you promote, but they can appear when unlocking Boxes. You can instantly be promoted with the amount of wins on a single series of fights. If you miss any wins on any single series of fights you go into, you won't be instantly promoted. Structure In each Stage you are matched with 14 opponents from the same Stage, and each opponent has 1 medal available (for a maximum of 14 medals). If you defeat an opponent you get his medal and add it to your total. You do not get another medal if you defeat him again, to get another medal you need to defeat another opponent. At any moment any player can change his vehicle and try to defeat any opponent again. If he or she is successful, he or she takes the medal from the opponent. If he defeats you after you have defeated him or her, that medal will be subtracted from your total. Of course, you can change your vehicle again and try to regain that medal. When the Championship ends (it takes 2 days to end), the 6 players with the most medals advance to the next Stage. At any time, you may engage in the Big Fight, which means that you will face all 14 opponents consecutively. If you get enough wins, you will be instantly promoted to the next Stage without having to wait for 2 days. The amount of wins needed depends on the Stage you're on: * Stage 1: 3 wins * Stage 2: 9 wins * Stage 3: 10 wins * Stage 4: 11 wins * Stage 5: 12 wins * Stage 6-23: 14 wins Note that it is possible that, after one player gets an instant promotion in your Stage, there will only be 13 opponents left. In that case, if you are in Stage 4 or above, you can't get an instant promotion. However, the matchmaking system will try to find a player to fill the spot as soon as it can. Rewards At the end of a Championship, all players get some rewards depending on their placement. A player getting an instant promotion also gets the rewards. 1st-6th place and instant promotion * 7 gems (12 for instant promotion) * 1 skill point(AKA cat paw points) * 1 Super Box or 1 Legendary Box * 1 Box with a part for Ultimate Machines * Coins (amount depends on Stage) * Promotion to the next Stage 7th-12th place * 4 gems * Coins (60% of 1st-6th place) 13th-15th place * Coins (30% of 1st-6th place) Tiers The 24 Stages are grouped into 5 Tiers depending on which type of parts you can get from unlocking Boxes. Wooden Parts Stages: 1-4 The worst and earliest parts. Advancing to Stage 5, you unlock Lasers. Metal Parts Stages: 5-9 The 2nd-to-worst and 2nd-earliest parts.Advancing to Stage 8, you unlock the Harpoon, and at Stage 10, you unlock the Pyramid. Military Parts Stages: 10-14 The parts in the middle. Advancing to Stage 15, you unlock Sticky Tire and Sticky Roller. Golden Parts Stages: 15-19 2nd-best and 2nd-latest parts. Advancing to Stage 20, you unlock Double Rockets. Carbon Parts Stages: 20-24 The best and latest parts. This is the final stage of Championships. You unlock the minigun, whale, and also you may prestige once you reach stage 24. Category:Mechanics